Just a Regular Job
by FadeSenpai
Summary: A short story about a Guild member and what they do for a living.


While making my stroll downtown, people said hello to me and wanted my autograph, along with pictures, articles of clothing and even followed me. I simply ignored them, but they kept on pestering me, interested me; or should I say, my job. I never got the real importance of it, nor the gist of why wanted to know more about some low life NPC trying to make his living. I'm not even in my prime anymore, I was 36 last year. True, a NPC with a portrait, or goddess bless, an ACTUAL body with emotions and such, would be so recognized. However, this really just came with the description and requirements of who I'm working for. I guess wearing the overcoat and cap was attractive?

Continuing down the street, nothing was out of the ordinary and no conversation was ever slightly suspicious. Nothing of value was heard on my way to the market, so I could pick up more supplies for HQ. I picked up the snacks, healthy crap that no one even eats and leaves to rot, drinks and coffee for the boss. Unsurprisingly, I had the feeling of being trailed once more. I took a careful glance around and saw nothing in sight that caught my eye. Nothing.

Moving on, I bought the groceries and yet once more, people were asking me for autographs. And pictures. Along with everything else listed in the first paragraph. I practically had to shove aside a few silhouettes to even get out of the place. That feeling of being trailed didn't leave me for a while, but it could've been my imagination really. Passing through once more, I picked up on something interesting.

"Hey, did you hear those rumors going around about the assassin, trying to kill the executive informant?"

"Yeah. Must suck to be him, since he's got to live his job dangerously. Always got to pick up something for someone, whether it be some random junk to leaked info on illegal devices."

"Seriously? Thought they shut those down. But anyway, who do you think it is? Couldn't be a faceless NPC, like us. Has to be someone important, like a NPC with a face. Maybe a monster in disguise?"

This conversation just went from interesting to theories and I don't have enough time to find killers in the people. I've got to deliver this stuff to HQ. Eventually, I make it back and head into the break room, where quite a few of the other guild agents were resting from keeping the peace, researching, stuff like that which make me glad I was stuck with the more interesting jobs.

As I put away the miscellaneous items, another agent I haven't seen around leans against the counter; she was a pretty little dame. Course, pretty meant dangerous as well. Mostly the goddesses were dangerous, but there were more dangers than they could count on. Can't do everything themselves, explaining the existance of the Guild as well; to help the public and our leaders. IF even knows some personally, which we envy her about it.

When I got through half the groceries and all the others left, except for the gal next to me, I leaned backwards and narrowly avoided that dagger that shined in her sleeve.

"Hmph. I guessed that wouldn't have worked." As she was saying that, she swung another blade, taking me offguard and cutting my overcoat. I grabbed the other arm and flipped her prone and curb stomped her face. Going for it a second time, she pushed back my foot and I staggered.

She kips back up and fortunately, I reacted in time to disarm the first dagger from and threw it into the wall. The second one came and cut my cheek, which I countered by grabbing her and suplexing her into the table. Oops.

The woman rolls out of the rubble that was the table and stands back up, taking a strafing position. I strafe back and she leaps for me. Sidestepping, I slid her across the counter, making her crash into the conviniently placed fridge and landed her into the trash. In that time, I cuffed her legs and tied them up before injecting her with a syring that had a knockout fluid.

Unfortunately, the break room was trashed. Again. Making matters worse, the boss walked into the room after telling IF some last minute information on another mission she had to be on. She sighs.

"Don't you think you could've gotten help and out of the room before breaking everything? Actually, almost every week, you seem to somehow smash up the room."

"To be fair, the cupboards are still good." I retorted.

"Just... get another carpenter to fix everything. I don't want to hear anything until the room isn't destroyed and the groceries, executive. If a informant is finished with their assignment or if someone has to go on break, tell them to go down three doors to the right of the room. One more thing, CPU Black Heart is visiting again. As well as CPU's White Heart... and Green Heart. They seem to enjoy the visits and are planning to visit HQ. However... you're not meeting ANY of them today." Ouch. At least I believed in our goddess, Purple Heart, more than the others. She leaves the room and I phone the regular carpenter. Just a regular job as executive informant.

* * *

 **Heyo! Just uh, pumping out some random idea I had for a story. To my knowledge, the most we know about the Guild is that they tell IF information on something, help people and give out quests. I was thinking against posting this, but I could just delete this later. Well, feel free to review, favorite, whatever you want to do.**


End file.
